<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mother's Love by ThordisPotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027253">A Mother's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThordisPotter/pseuds/ThordisPotter'>ThordisPotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drarry Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aurors, Awkward, Bottom Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Draco Black - Freeform, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry is so oblivious, Hogwarts, IKEA, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, dont ask lmao, draco is a healer, seriously they shop at ikea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThordisPotter/pseuds/ThordisPotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, three years after the war, Harry Potter sees Narcissa Black-Malfoy in Diagon Alley.  The woman who saved his life that day in the Forbidden Forest.  He decides he needs to talk to her and thank her for what she did.  Soon their friendship is blossoming, and everything is going well.  Oh, except for the fact that every time he visits Narcissa, Harry runs into Draco.  </p><p>Draco Black is content.  He changed his last name, moved out of the Manor with his mother, and is training to become an Auror.  Life is good until his mother has company over one night, and he actually meets them.</p><p>Both boys know the other is gay, but don't know the other knows they're gay.  So what happens when Narcissa unintentionally - or maybe intentionally - forces them to be around each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drarry Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 - H A R R Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There she was.</p><p>The person that saved my life.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy.</p><p>I'd been meaning to talk to her for a long time, to thank her for what she did to me that day three years ago, but I haven't been able to find her.  And even if I had, I wouldn't know what to say or how to say it.  But now that she's here in Diagon Alley, not fifty feet away from me, I have to talk to her.  Tell her anything and everything.</p><p>But I have to do it alone.</p><p>"Hey, er, you go on to your brothers' shop alone.  I'll catch up in a few, okay?"  I said to Ron.</p><p>"What?  Where are you going, mate?"</p><p>"I have to use the loo and don't exactly trust the one in their shop.  Could be jinxed, you know?"</p><p>"Oh.  Makes sense.  See you there."</p><p>As I walked towards where Narcissa had been standing, I found that she was heading in the opposite direction from me.  Towards Florish and Blotts.</p><p>Hurrying through the crowd of people, I make my way cautiously towards her with no idea of what I'm going to say or how I'm going to say it.  But I keep moving because I know I need to.</p><p>I catch up to her, standing maybe four feet behind her.  I gather up the last of my courage and gently say her name.</p><p>"Narcissa?"</p><p>"If you're hear to ask me questions about my husband or son, just know I won't be answering any-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw that it was the one and only Harry Potter standing in front of her.</p><p>"I'm really sorry to interrupt your day, but... well... I just wanted to thank you.  For- for saving my life that day in the forest.  You could've revealed that I was still alive, especially since you knew Malf- Draco was alive.  But you didn't.  You risked it all out of honor and who knows why else, but I owe my life to you and am so deeply grateful for you.  So, thank you."  Harry stood there for a moment, wondering where those words had come from, when he realized that she wouldn't respond.  So he nodded his head once and turned to walk away when she grabbed his wrist.</p><p>Harry turned to face Narcissa and felt himself being pulled into an awkward but genuine hug.  He hugged her back and when they pulled apart, he saw a tear slip down her face.</p><p>"I would like to thank you too.  For years, you and my son were mortal enemies.  Draco just talked and talked about how much you two hated each other, but he told me how that day, in the Room of Requirement, you saved him.  When you could have left him to burn, you saved him.  What I did for you that day was out of a mother's love, and I'm so grateful for you, too.  So, thank you, Harry Potter."</p><p>He didn't know what to say.  But in that moment, he felt such love radiating off of her for her son, that he knew he didn't have to say anything.  So he just smiled.</p><p>"I know this might seem strange, but I really have been trying to change.  I know I was never good during the war or before then, but I always felt a terrible pang of guilt and sadness watching everything that my family did in serving the Dark Lord.  So, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask.  I have connections to places if you ever need help.  Think about it, okay?</p><p>"I must get on with my day, but I feel such relief in talking to you and thanking  you.  Goodbye Harry."</p><p>"I feel much better now, too.  Good day to you.  And, for the record, I do believe you're trying to change." Harry said kindly.</p><p>"Thank you."  And with that, Narcissa walked away.</p><p>Harry went to catch up with Ron, a smile on his face and a weight lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>A few weeks later, at the Ministry of Magic, I was headed to class where I'd study to become a Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I'd been studying all night for my end of semester exam, and after this I'd be home for Christmas.</p><p>I was humming to myself when I bumped into someone.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Then I saw who I bumped into and smiled. "Narcissa! Good to see you!"</p><p>"It's wonderful to see you, too, Harry. Where are you off to?" She asked politely.</p><p>"Off to class to become a DADA professor.  I'm taking my end of term test today."</p><p>"Ahh. I thought maybe you'd become an Auror, as you've got the talent."</p><p>"Well, after seven years of fighting Voldemort, I was kind of done catching criminals," I said jokingly.</p><p>"Makes sense. If you make it, do let me know. I'd love to hear about your career as I had once considered becoming a transfiguration professor myself!"</p><p>"Will do! I've got to get to my class, but I'll owl you sometime," I said, beginning to walk off.</p><p>"Alright!" Narcissa said, waving and walking in the opposite direction.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>I passed! I passed my exam and am now qualified to speak with the Headmistress of Hogwarts! Since it's Headmistress McGonagall, I'm sure it will go well.</p><p>I walked into my apartment with a bounce in my step, tossing my keys into a bowl. I was greeted by my Shi Tzu, Mocha. Reaching down to pet him, I noticed an owl on the windowsill. I didn't recognize the owl so I grabbed some treats off the bowl on the counter and headed over.</p><p>The moment I opened the window, the owl swooped in, did a lap around my apartment, and came back and landed on my outstretched arm.</p><p>"Guess you're friendly, huh?" I muttered as I handed her a treat and untied the note attached.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd love to have you over to my house for tea and to catch up on your career progress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I understand if you can't make it, but if you can, tomorrow at noon would work. My address is disclosed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, <br/>Narcissa Black-Malfoy</em>
</p><p>I immediately responded that of course I would be there. Suddenly, I noticed her name change and made a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow over tea.</p><p>I was slightly apprehensive about going to the Malfoy Manor, but the address that she sent didn't belong to the Manor, so I was excited about seeing her new residency.</p><p>After making dinner and feeding Mocha and my owl, Ella, I slept nicely knowing that tomorrow would be wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 - D R A C O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Draco dear?  Are you home?"</p><p>"Yes mum, I'm in the kitchen!" I called back to her.  We moved out of the Malfoy Manor about six months after the war ended.  Partly because we din't need that much space but mostly because it reminded us too much of the horrors that had gone on there.</p><p>"Are you preparing dinner tonight or ould you like me to?"</p><p>I figured my mum had had a long day at the Ministry so I offered to make dinner.  I did steak and mashed potatoes with green beans because its filling and relaxing on this winter day.</p><p>After dinner, I made sure mum was comfortable and I went up to my room to do some work for my Auror training.  After all the wrong I did, I at least want to make an effort to do good.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep part-way through until mum woke me up the next morning.</p><p>"Draco?  Draco I want you to know that I have company coming over at noon for tea.  You can stay or go, your choice."</p><p>"I'll go.  I'll run some errands and maybe go get some new work clothes.  What time is it?" I groggily asked.</p><p>"About 10:00.  I left some coffee in the pot but you'll have to warm it.  Let me know before you leave the house, just so that I know where you are dear."</p><p>"Alright mum."</p><p>With that, she left my room, closing the door.  I got up and put on some jeans and my hiking boots (they're warm in the winter and have good grip), and a plain black shirt.  </p><p>After attempting to fix my hair but giving up, I headed downstairs and poured myself a cup of coffee in a to-go mug so that I could head out immediately.  </p><p>"Bye mum!" I called.</p><p>"Goodbye dear!"</p><p>I apparated to Diagon Alley where I headed to Madam Malkin's sister store across the street where you could get clothes other than robes.</p><p>"Good afternoon dear, what may I help you with?" As it wasn't really back-to-school season, Madam Malkin spent most of her time in this store instead of across the street.  She was an old family friend and didn't really care about my past.</p><p>"I'd like to get some Ministry Robes and a few suits for when I do Auror work."</p><p>"Ahhhh.  Becoming an Auror is an important position that requires important clothes.  Have a seat and I'll get my supplies."</p><p>While she took my measurements and we looked at fabrics, we talked about my mother and current events and my Auror training.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>"Alright dear, I'll have your robes to you by Monday.  Will that be all?"</p><p><br/>"Yes, thank you.  Happy Holidays!"  With that, I left the store.  Since it was only 12:30, I figured I could shop around and see what kinds of gifts I could get mum this holiday season.</p><p>I was walking through a Flourish and Blotts, just to see if they had any interesting new books, I ran into someone I didn't think I'd ever see again.</p><p>"Hello Malfoy."</p><p>"Weasley?  What're you doing here?"</p><p>The red-headed girl looked a little defensive at my question.</p><p>"What, am I not allowed to shop here?"</p><p>"No, I just meant- never mind."  After an awkward pause, I noticed something.</p><p>"Hey, this is where you stood up for Potter in second year.  I called it, didn't I?  He got himself a girlfriend," I said with a bittersweet chuckle.</p><p>"No, actually."  The Weasley girl said.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>With a look of sadness in her eyes, she told me, "We broke up about a year after the war.  Turns out, women aren't his type."</p><p>"Well, I guess you just weren't for him-" I paused confusedly.  "Wait.  Did you say <em>women</em> aren't his type?"</p><p>"Yep.  He came out to me and the rest of us Weasley's, along with Hermione, right after we broke up.  He's gay."</p><p>"Ah."  I didn't know what to say after that or why my heart was pounding so wildly.  "Well then, nice talking to you Weasley."</p><p>"Yeah, nice talking to you too Malfoy, I guess," she said and walked away.</p><p><em>That was certainly an interesting conversation</em>, I thought to myself.</p><p>The rest of the day was uneventful.  I got back home at about 15:00 and mum's company had left, so I finished off the scones she made and we settled down to play a game of wizard's chess together.</p><p>Though the day may have been uneventful, the rest of the week certainly was not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 - H A R R Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked up the steps of the house, awed by the size comparison. Malfoy Manor was massive, but this house was moedrately sized. Still fairly large, but drastically smaller in comaprison to the Manor.</p><p>The cream exterior with dark wood accents gave it a very half-timber style, and the green lawn and assortment of flora and fauna, dusted with snow, made the house feel like a very large cottage. It was homey to say the least.</p><p><em>Ding dong</em>.</p><p>"Hello Harry, do come in! I'm sorry if there's any mess, the house elves cleaned up quite nicely though," Narcissa welcomed me.</p><p>"I love your house. So homey and nice," I complemented.</p><p>"Oh thank you dear. Draco helped me pick it out."</p><p>"He has good taste. Does he live here?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, but he's out so I'm afraid that you won't get to see him today. Not that either of you would mind," she said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Well, we have been enemies for quite a few years. While I could put our differences behind us, as they were really childish, I don't think friendship is in our future."</p><p>"I don't blame you."</p><p>As we talked, I discovered that the reason she added 'Black' to her last name is because, though she still loves her husband, she doesn't enjoy the baggage that comes with being just a Malfoy. So she became a 'Black-Malfoy'. Draco didn't want any connection to his father so he changed his last name to simply 'Black'.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>"So, how is your Professor training going?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"Well, I passed the exam!"</p><p>"Congratulations! Was is as hard as you thought it would be?"</p><p>"No. I over-studdied, but I'd rather be prepared andnot need it that unprepared and suddenly not know something. You know?"</p><p>"Of course. Where are you living now? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked teasingly.</p><p>"Ahh, no. I lean more towards boyfriends."</p><p>"I thought so. Draco is the same way and I've noticed some of the little signs. I complete support you though."</p><p>Draco? Gay? But he shagged practically every girl in our year, and others! Well, good for him, I suppose. I didn't know why that made my heart leap so I chose just to keep talking.</p><p>"As for where I live, I've moved into my Godfather's old place. Only thing is that I have to completely clean out the place, because its very... dark and unhappy feeling."</p><p>"I can help with the renovation if you'd like! I quite like doing that kind of thing, and I could use something to keep me busy."</p><p>"That would be wonderful!" I glanced at my watch. "Oh, I've got to go. I was going to spend some time with my friends this afternoon. Thank you so much for the tea Narcissa, the scones were delicious."</p><p>"Ah, well, you've got to come back sometime. If you've got to go that's alright, Draco should be home soon anyways."</p><p>We bid each other goodbye and I grabbed my coat, wandering out the door. </p><p><em>Today was nice</em>, I thought.</p><p>I went home that day and, since students would be returning home from Hogwarts for Christmas in a few days, decided that tomorrow I'd go Christmas shopping.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4 - D R A C O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A few weeks later...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I had come home this afternoon to hear that mum had guests coming over again, so I went up to my bedroom and asked a house elf to make me some dinner as I didn't want to bother mum and our guest.</p><p>I fell asleep reading, but woke up at about 21:00 feeling extremely thirsty.</p><p>I went downstairs and got the surprise of my life.</p><p>"...and so I said, 'There's no need to call me 'sir', professor,' and the entire class gasped."</p><p>Mother cracked up at the story and when I got a good look at who it was I almost fainted.</p><p>"Potter?" I asked, awestruck.</p><p>"Oh hello dear, Harry here was just telling me some stories about his Hogwarts years.  Would you like to join us?" Mum asked nonchalantly.</p><p>I couldn't believe it.  The company my mother has had for the past few weeks has been <em>him</em>?!  Harry Potter, my school enemy, and he's standing in my kitchen with my mother at 21:00.  Oh god.</p><p>"Don't- don't tell me you've got some kind of... messed up relationship going on.  I don't need a step-father, much less a step-father that's younger than me."  I said very firmly.</p><p>They exchanged a look and burst out laughing, tea shooting out of Potter's nose.  Which, of course, caused them to laugh more, but Potter's laughter was joined with shouts of sudden pain.</p><p>Against my will, I began quietly laughing at their predicament.  Then I realized I'm still going to have to pull the dad card and break them up.</p><p>"I'm serious!  I do not want you two in a relationship!  Mum, I'd rather you date a sixth-year or something, even though that's illegal.  What's so funny?"</p><p>Suddenly, after wiping up the nose-tea mess, Mum turned to Potter.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm in love with you against my son's will!  Whatever shall we do?" She said sarcastically, trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>"Dearest Narcissa, I don't know!  Maybe we should run away and elope!" Potter replied in the same tone.</p><p>"Draco dear, we're not dating."</p><p>"Oh," I said quietly, walking into the kitchen with them to pour myself a glass of orange juice, feeling foolish.  "Then what's he doing here this late at night?  And while we're on that topic, why is he here?"</p><p>"He's here because I've been helping him renovate and clean his home, and he's staying here for the night because of it.  He'll be here tomorrow night too, if you want to go spend time with one of your friends," mum answered.</p><p>"Malfoy- Black- Dra- What do I call you?  You changed your last name but I don't know if it's still fitting to call you that," Potter awkwardly asked.</p><p>"Uhh..."</p><p>"Oh pull yourselves together!  Your adults now, not first-years.  Be nice and use each other's first names," Mum said.</p><p>"Alright then, Draco," Harry continued, obviously unused to saying my first name. "I can stay somewhere else if you want.  Narcissa just thought it best for me to stay here because she's helping me with the house and it made sense."</p><p>"No, that's fine I suppose.  But I want you staying in our guest bedroom, certainly not in the same room as my mum," I said, still scared that they would get into a relationship.</p><p>They chuckled and agreed, and I got my glass of juice and headed for the stairs.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>I wander the halls of the Malfoy Manor once more, everything dark and erie.  I hear shouting, and catch a few words of a common argument between mother and father.  Except... it doesn't really sound like father's voice.  More like...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Harry!  He's just a boy!" my mother exclaims.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's the perfect instrument for the Dark Lord's plan.  He has access to Hogwarts, and he's a Potter, which means no one will dare defy him."  Harry's voice echoes through the hall.  Me?  A Potter?  What's going on?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's my son and I will not let you turn the world against him at such a young age!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's my son, too, and I will do what I please."  What?  "If it helps, the Dark Lord said he'd kill you if you don't let Draco get the mark."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly I'm standing in a room with all of my friends and family and Hogwarts professors, and they're all talking about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Draco was such a good student, it's a shame he's been turned bad-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"-and of course, he's a Slytherin, it's hard not to fall prey to what your parents want in that situation-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who wants a Death Eater in the family?  Obviously someone who's a Death Eater himself-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"God, I never should have become friends with him.  I mean, he's so pathetic-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"-petty-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"annoying-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"-pitiful-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"-worthless-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then the words are surrounding me, the words of everyone, the words that break me down and fill my head every day.  That filled my head every time I told myself I was strong enough to leave, to stop being what I never wanted to be, the words that made me silently sob in bed each night, that scare me into thinking I'm not enough, that-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Draco?"  I hear a voice calling me, pulling me out of the dark pit of words I've dug myself into.  "Draco?" I hold onto that voice as it pulls me to the light.</em>
</p><p>"Draco?  Draco wake up!"  I shot up in bed and looked around, seeing Harry sitting there on the edge of my bed looking slightly concerned.  His hand was on my thigh which sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>"What are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked defensively, trying not to let my voice display how vulnerable I felt.</p><p>"I- I just- you were whimpering and I heard your cries as I walked past your bedroom.  I knocked to see if you were alright but you didn't answer, so I just came in and woke you up."</p><p>I quickly wiped under one of my eyes and pushed my hair in front of my face, slightly shielding it from view.  </p><p>"Well, thank you for the thought but I didn't need to be woken up," I tried to say tartly but it came out a lot shakier than anything.</p><p>He looked at me and raised one eyebrow.  So maybe I was grateful that he woke me up, but I wasn't about to divulge my life story.  After a few moments of my silence, Harry got up and headed for my door.</p><p>"Really though, thank you," I muttered genuinely.</p><p>Harry turned around with a small smile on his face.  "Of course."</p><p>With that, he left my bedroom, taking a small piece of me with him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5 - H A R R Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A few weeks earlier...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I had just gotten home from Christmas Shopping when an owl flew up to my window and began screeching. So I didn't disturb my neighbors, I quickly opened the window and gave Narcissa's owl some treats before reading the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember how you told me you'd like to redo your Godfather's old home? Well, I'm free to help you work on it whenever you'd like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know a person that specializes in that type of work that has potions for polishing wood and enchanted objects to help you clean the house. If you'd like, I can meet you at 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow at 15:00 and bring you some supplies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take care,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Narcissa Black-Malfoy</em>
</p><p>I thought this was great, it would give me something to do and I'd finally start working on the place! If Sirius could see me now...</p><p>After owling Narcissa back confirming the time, I fixed up dinner and made a list of what I needed to do to fix the house.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Present day...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up that morning and, after being confused for a moment about where I was, headed downstairs. I walked past Draco's rooms to get there and remembered waking him up last night after I heard him whimpering and muttering. I hoped he wouldn't make thing awkward this morning. Or, more awkward than they already would be.</p><p>"Good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"I slept great!" I responded.</p><p>"Bet you did," muttered Draco, lazily walking in to the room.</p><p>"Oh come off it Draco, I am not in a relationship with him," Narcissa said, rolling her eyes. But Draco and I exchanged a quick glance, knowing that not what he was talking about. "I mean, <em>you're</em> more likely to be in a relationship with Harry than I am," she added.</p><p>Both of our heads shot up, wide awake.</p><p>Draco quickly went from stunned to his usual sarcastic self while I stood there, floundering for something to say.</p><p>"Thanks mum, I definitely needed him to know I'm gay," he said, rolling his eyes and quickly going to the coffee pot.</p><p>"He already knew. I told him a few weeks ago when he told me he's gay, too," Narcissa said. Then she looked at me, eyebrows raised to see if it was okay to tell him that and I nodded. It's not like I'm ashamed or need to hide it.</p><p>Draco and I were silent as Narcissa changed the topic.</p><p>"Harry, dear, since we can't go back to Grimmauld Place today, you're welcome to stay here any explore the place. Our home is your home."</p><p>"Except for my room. My room is <em>strictly </em>off limits," Draco said, glaring daggers at me behind his mother's back.</p><p>"Yes, please don't go into our bedrooms. But you're welcome to go everywhere other than that!"</p><p>"Thank you, I may do that later, but I'd agreed to hang out with Ginny, Ron and Hermione this morning. I'm going to go get ready!"</p><p>"Alright!"</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>I met up with Hermione, Ron and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks. We all had to catch up and apparently Ron had something very important to tell us.</p><p>"Harry! Over here!" I heard Ron call. Once I sat down with them, Ron got right to the point.</p><p>"Okay. Remember how Harry had something big to tell us? And then he came out as gay? Well, we still love and support him." After a moment of silence, he confirmed, "We do, right?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement, looks of confusion on our faces.</p><p>"Well... so I have a girlfriend-" at that we all interrupted.</p><p>"Congrats mate! Who's the lucky girl?" I said.</p><p>"See that's the thing. You... you can't get mad at us..."</p><p>"Oh dear. Is it Lavendar Brown? I swear Ronald I can support you being with ANYONE but her," Ginny burst out.</p><p>"God no. That bitch couldn't pry Ron from my cold dead arms," Hermione muttered, then looked up and put her hands over her mouth.</p><p>"You're dating Hermione?!" Ginny and I exclaimed at the same time, huge smiles on our faces.</p><p>Ron teasingly glared at his girlfriend for announcing it before he could, but she apologized and they kissed.</p><p>"Yeah, we're dating. In all honesty, we've kinda been on-and-off dating since the battle of Hogwarts... we just didn't know how anyone would react. We weren't quite sure how we were reacting ourselves!" Hermione said.</p><p>"Ha! I told you they'd be dating by the end of this year!! You owe me 20 sickles!" I exclaimed triumphantly.</p><p>"Ah ah ah! I said they'd be dating by the end of last year and technically they were. Which means you owe me 20 sickles," Ginny said with a smirk.</p><p>"Damn you, Ginny!" We were all laughing as I handed her 20 sickles.</p><p>"I can't believe you two bet on us!" Hermione said playfully.</p><p>The rest of the morning went well, and after lunch we all walked around Hogsmeade just to hang out. It was so much fun, just catching up with them. But the afternoon had to come to an end, so I said goodbye to them all and left to go back to Narcissa's house.</p><p>Apparently though, luck was not in my favor that day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. D R A C O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God, I couldn't believe it. My mother? Friends with my childhood enemy? It's my worst nightmare. No actually, my worst nightmare is if my mother started <em>dating</em> Harry Potter. Weirdly enough, I had that nightmare last night.</p><p>As if this friendship wasn't bad enough, Harry saw me having that nightmare last night. He saw me weak, human. He's supposed to think I'm better than him, a strong person.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I care what he thinks? Not because I want him to notice me, it's because I want him to know that I'm still as strong as I was before and during the war, not a weakling.</em>
</p><p>As if on cue, Harry walked into the house.</p><p>Mum wasn't home, so it was just us in the kitchen and I didn't wanna leave my cup of hot cocoa on the counter. So I had to stay in the kitchen. And he had to stay in that area too, to take off his coat and shoes. So we stood there, awkwardly, for about two minutes.</p><p>And, just my luck, the second I started walking towards the stairs, he did too. I didn't want to look like a fool, so I kept walking. And so did he. We were walking up the stairs, side-by-side, and it wasn't very wide so we were practically shoulder-to-shoulder.</p><p>We got to the top of the stairs and I immediately went to my room, glad to be rid of Harry. Apparently he didn't want to be around me either, as he turned and walked down to the guest room.</p><p>I realized my palms were sweaty and my legs were shaking. I couldn't believe how weird Potter made me feel. Not just physically too, like mentally he just makes me freeze. That's how annoying he is.</p><p>Anyway, after that extremely awkward encounter, I went into my bedroom to start studying again. My internship at St. Mungos came with a catch: I could work there and get paid but I had to study whatver my host that week wanted me to.</p><p>Every week, I would be interning for a different employee at St. Mungo's. They would treat patients and I would go with them, take notes, examine everything they did, and basically follow them around like a puppy for the entire week. Then, on the last day of working with them, I would write a summary of their performance to their boss. It evaluated how well they worked and how dedicated I was to this job.</p><p>It's a two-year deal, minus summer break, and I'm in the third to last month. It's been quite educational, and I've already been reviewing my reviews (pun-intended) to prepare for my final exam in three months.</p><p>Afterwards, I plan to move to America and do a similar internship over there in the wizarding community. Then, I'm going to get a job at whatever hospital I want. It's going to be amazing.</p><p>About two hours into my studying, I heard a knock at my door, forgetting that it could be Potter (I refused to call him Harry), and called out "Come in!"</p><p>Harry cracked open the door and looked at me, staying in the hallway. I wanted to make him feel foolish after that awkward encounter on the stairs, so I said "Don't just stand in the hallway. I said 'come in' for a reason, you know."</p><p>"Alrigh-" the moment he stepped through my doorway I shouted.</p><p>"Bah! What are you doing? Don't you remember my room is strictly off-limits? Get out! Stand in the hallway!"</p><p>Potter jumped a little when I shouted, but moved back out into the hallway, muttering under his breath.  But he didn't close the door and leave, like I was hoping he would. He just stood there.</p><p>I sighed. "Potter, what do you want?"</p><p>"I came to ask you to tell your mother I'd be heading over to my place to see if the potions were done working yet. If she comes home will you do that for me?" He spoke with a slightly annoyed and exasperated tone.</p><p>"Maybe. But don't count on me, Potter, I'm not very trustworthy."</p><p>"Good enough," he said, rolling his eyes and walking out, not closing the door behind him, so I was forced to watch him leave.  And let me say, that's a very nice arse.</p><p>"Door!  Close it!" I shouted after him.</p><p>"Fuck you!" He called back.</p><p>And for some reason I found myself muttering, "Yes, please."  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. H A R R Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got to Grimmauld Place and carefully opened the door, relieved when no burning gasses erupted in my face.  So I took a deep breath and walked in, carefully walking around the place.  The floors were a light wood color now that the potion had broken it down, and they were ready to be stained.  The wallpaper had come off and so you could just see the bare walls, which would need painting but it could be done.  </p><p>As I climbed the stairs I noticed that all the paintings were gone and I made a mental note to ask Narcissa where she had put them.  </p><p>Glancing around, I noticed some natural light, following it to the source and discovering that the place did, in fact, have windows.  I pulled down the curtain and watched the cloud of dust <em>poof</em> off of them, smiling.  The place could be called home after a few renovations and some final spells to cleanse the place of the Dark Magic left behind.  </p><p>"Sirius would've been glad that you're redoing the place."</p><p>I jumped slightly, turning to find Narcissa standing and smiling. </p><p>"So Draco did tell you I was here?"  I asked.</p><p>"Yes, and also you left the front door open," she said raising an eyebrow in a motherly fashion.</p><p>I laughed and continued looking around the place, with Narcissa following me.</p><p>"I think ash floors would look good, give the place a homey but modern feel.  What do you think?" Narcissa asked me.  I tried to remember what ash floors looked like, but was drawing a blank, and she could tell because she summoned the floor sample to show me what it looked like.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely.  I like that option.  And can we do not quite white walls?" </p><p>"Off-white?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I meant," I said, knowing that if Narcissa wasn't helping me I'd be hopeless.</p><p>"Yes, that sounds wonderful.  I'll teach you a spell to paint walls whenever you want to get started."</p><p>We had previously cleansed and removed all the furniture and moved it into a trunk with an Extension Charm on it so that we could see what could be kept and what would need to go.  Downstairs we sat in the living room, sorting it all into other trunks with similar charms that were for furniture that would be kept and gotten rid of.</p><p>It took a long time, but we finally had it all sorted.  We kept a few of the beds because we decided that they could be re-stained to match whichever room they were placed in.  We would have to reupholster all the sofas and would need a new dining room table, among other things.  I was excited to go furniture shopping with Narcissa, because she has great taste.</p><p>As if reading my mind, she brought up the shopping.</p><p>"Harry dear, I'm extremely busy tomorrow with some previous commitments that I entirely forgot about, so I can't take you shopping."</p><p>"Oh that's alright, I can wait-"</p><p>"Well, I had another idea.  Before you say no, just hear me out," she began.  "Draco has marvelous taste, as I raised him to, and you probably want to get moved in as soon as possible to avoid Draco more.  So I was wondering-"</p><p>"...no..."</p><p>"-I was wondering if you would be willing to have Draco take you shopping?  I know you really don't want to but I seriously think it'll be good for you two to spend enough time together so that you don't hate each other's guts.  I mean, you're adults now.  Be civil, at least."</p><p>"Narcissa... I really don't think that would work.  I mean, I suppose I would be willing, only for a few hours, but there's no way you'll get Mal- Draco to agree," I said hopelessly.</p><p>"Well, then it's a good thing that he already did," Narcissa said, beaming.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>[The previous night...]</em>
</p><p>"Draco, please!  I just need you to take him for one day!  I've got to do some things and I can't divide my attention."</p><p>"What things do you have to do?  Hmmm?  I won't go anywhere with him unless you tell me what it is that requires your undivided attention,"  Draco spat heatedly.</p><p>"I can't-" Narcissa sighed.  "It has to do with your father."</p><p>There was thick silence before Draco spoke.</p><p>"He's not my father.  And fine.  I suppose I can deal with him for one day.  But there's no way on earth you'll get him to agree, so good luck."</p><p>"Thank you, Draco.  I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, mom."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. D R A C O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't believe I agreed to this.  I'm already regretting this.  Aghhhhhhh.</p><p>"Draco, where are we going?"  Harry asked with a deep sigh.  So deep, so, so-</p><p>"Hm?  Oh, uh, we're heading to Ikea."</p><p>"I- excuse me?"</p><p>"You were a muggle, you should know the place.  Quality furniture, only place I go.  Well, other than- never mind."</p><p>Harry looked at me funny.  "Alright then... well how are we going to get there?  I'm fairly sure you're not going to want to go by muggle transport."</p><p>It was my turn to sigh.  "No, we're going to apparate.  Now Potter-"</p><p>"-Harry-"</p><p>"-Potter, take my arm."</p><p>"Really, you're going to let me - Filthy Potter - touch you?  Wow, never thought I'd see the day."</p><p>I rolled my eyes.  "Seriously, dumbass, just do it.  No need to make this weirder than it already it is."</p><p>Apparently his definition of 'taking my arm' is holding my hand.  I don't mean he grabbed my hand in the normal way, either.  He interlocked our fingers and squeezed a tiny bit for a moment.  When I looked up, his expression mirrored mine: surprise.  Apparently he didn't realize what he did either.  Weirdly enough, however, neither one of us let go.</p><p>------------</p><p>Well, until we finished apparating.  But for the four seconds we held hands, I was in heaven.  And I hated it.  Why was Harry- no, Potter- making me feel this way?  As much as I loved the feeling, I couldn't give in.  </p><p>Ohhhhh this day was going to be so long.  So long, it must be so long-  I blocked that thought out.</p><p>"Where are you going, idiot?"</p><p>Crap.  I walked into the wrong door.  And now I was walking the wrong way through Ikea.  Just shoot me already.</p><p>"Have you ever even been here?"  He continued.</p><p>I turned around and walked towards the proper entrance.  "Yes, of course I've been here.  I just zoned out, that's all."</p><p>"Whatever you say."  </p><p>As we walked through the store, I questioned him on what time of vibe he was going for in the place.  He said he wanted a modern but warm, woody feeling, so we settled on off-white and dark oak color scheme with blue accents.  As we walked through, I could tell he was trying to be civil, so I at least did the same.  Plus, he didn't look quite so annoying when he was smiling, which we both ending up doing a lot of that day.</p><p>By the time we checked everything out and hauled it behind the Ikea where we could cast a shrinking spell, we were both exhausted and slap happy.</p><p>"How in the bloody hell are we gonna get this home?"  Harry asked.</p><p>I unzipped a small resuable bag and held it out to him.  "Put everything in here and we'll apparate back to your place."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Wow, I'm going home with <em>the</em>  Harry Potter?  How exciting."  I joked.</p><p>And then he... blushed?  No, that couldn't be it.  Except... he did blush.  And it was freaking adorable.  But he kept playing it off, so I ignored it.</p><p>"And <em>the</em> Draco Malfoy is coming home with me?  The snobbish, arrogant, ferret of a man?  What a day."</p><p>"Shut up," I laughed.  </p><p>As we apparated home, he grabbed my arm that time, and I was honestly disappointed he didn't grab my hand.  At the beginning of the day I said I wouldn't give in to him but now...  all I wanted to do was kiss him.  And I didn't hate it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. H A R R Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh my god.  Today was so painful.  In the beginning it was because I had to be around Draco.  Ew.  But by the end of the day, all I wanted was to kiss him.  What the hell.</p><p>When I accidentally grabbed his hand to apparate... it was like a habit.  My body just did.  I didn't even think about it until he squeezed my hand slightly and I looked up and saw his surprised expression.  I tried to let go, I really did, but my brain didn't let me.  So we held hands.  And I loved it.  </p><p>When we got back to my place and started unpacking everything, I realized how much assembly we had to do.  </p><p>"Ugh."</p><p>"What now?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Well, we have to unshrink stuff, and move it, and assemble it all, and I'm too tired for that," I replied lazily.</p><p>"Me too." Draco paused before continuing, "Why don't we get a drink?  Unless of course, you don't drink."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow.  Willingly spending more time with me?  Why was I so excited?  "Alright then, lets grab a drink.  But only if you agree to call me by my name.  My first name."  Then I threw in, "for your mother's sake, of course."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes slightly, smiling.  "Fine.  For my mothers sake."</p><p>So I took his arm again and he apparated us to a muggle bar, where we wouldn't be noticed by any paparazzi or anything.  Except he apparated us right in front of a bus.  A moving bus.  Coming right towards us.</p><p>"Draco!" I shouted, pulling him out of the way and onto the sidewalk with me, then holding him tightly in my arms for a moment.  He tensed, and I realized what kind of position we were in, so I quickly let go and turned to teasing to get over the extremely awkward moment.</p><p>"You could've gotten us killed!  We almost were!  Don't you think before you apparate?"  I fussed, trying to keep my voice down as people were looking at us funny.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I was ten steps off of my target, sue me!"  He replied, turning and walking into the pub.</p><p>I sighed, following him.  But I took my time, deciding to admire his tight arse while he walked.  </p><p>-------------</p><p>Draco was on his 3rd shot.  I could tell he was trying to look like he was a heavyweight, but it wasn't working very well.  </p><p>I was on my 0th shot, as I hated most hard liquor unless I was stressed.  And honestly, someone has to be the designated apparatee.   But watching Draco get drunk was worth the abstinence.</p><p>I myself had a glass of beer.  Sweet and smooth, it was my favorite.  I was surprised the pub carried it.</p><p>"Harry," Draco started, bringing my attention back to him.  "Harry, tell me something about you that I don't know."</p><p>I chuckled.  "There's a lot of things you don't know about me.  What kinds of things should I tell you?"</p><p>"Hmmmm," he looked very thoughtful before his eyes lit up.  "Oh!  Do you have a-" he leaned in and whispered this part, his minty and alcohol stained breath getting me high, "-crush?"</p><p>I raised my eyebrow at him.  "A crush?  Draco, I'm 22, not 12.  Crushes are for children.  On that note, yes, I do." I gave him a look, and he egged me on.</p><p>"Well then who is it?  I promise I won't tell.  I doubt I'll even remember in the morning," he hiccuped.</p><p>"How about I give you hints?  If it flat out tell you, it'll be less fun."</p><p>"Okay!  Hmmm... is it a boy or a girl or neither?" </p><p>I looked at him blankly. "Draco, I'm gay."</p><p>"Oh yeahhhhh... okay so it's a boy... hmmmm...  did he go to Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Yes."  I smiled slightly.</p><p>"What house?"</p><p>"Guess."</p><p>"Hmmmm... Ravenclaw?"</p><p>"You think I could get someone smart to date me?  I'm the most blind idiot on this planet," I chuckled.</p><p>Draco snorted.  "Are you saying I'm not smart?"  Then his eyes widened as he realized what he said.  I blushed and he moved on, brushing it off.</p><p>"Okay, uhhhh... Gryffindor?"</p><p>"Nah.  If I dated someone as reckless as me it would be a disaster."</p><p>Draco grabbed a fourth shot, downed it and hiccuped again.  "That's fair."</p><p>"Slow down, Draco.  We've got stuff to do tomorrow, remember?"</p><p>"Eh, I'll just find some hangover potions later."</p><p>I rolled my eyes.  "Are you gonna keep guessing?  I'll give you a hint: he's not a hufflepuff."</p><p>Draco gasped.  "Then he's a Slytherin?  How did you fall for one of them?"</p><p>"Well, he's been extremely flirtatious with me recently, although I'm almost 100% sure he hates me."  I sighed.</p><p>"If he's a Slytherin then he does hate you.  For sure."</p><p>Wow.  That's a confidence booster. </p><p>"Oh.  Okay..."</p><p>Draco didn't seem to notice my disappointment.  "Sooooooo was he in our year?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>Draco's eyes narrowed.  "Is it... Blaise?"</p><p>"Zabini?  No way man.  No offense but he's not my type.  Also isn't he straight?  The guy I like is gay too."</p><p>Draco blushed and paused for a bit, before looking at me with one eyebrow raised sexily.</p><p>"Harry, I'm the only gay boy in our year who was a Slytherin."</p><p>Fuck.  Just my luck.  He knows it's him.</p><p>"Uhhhh... no- I- I think there's another-" but I was shut up my Draco's lips clumsily smashed against mine.  I instantly kissed him back, not hesitating to wrap my arms around his neck.</p><p>And then he pulled away.  Damn him.</p><p>"Let's get out of here," he whispered huskily into my ear.  I nodded, throwing some cash on the bar before pulling him to the men's bathroom so we could apparate away.</p><p>"Where to?"</p><p>"My place," he said hurriedly.</p><p>"But your mom-"</p><p>"We can use spells to muffle and shit.  Just go."  I was glad he was letting me apparate us since he was drunk.  We appeared outside Draco's room and he shoved me against the door, pushing it open and forcing us inside.</p><p>As he closed the door behind us I thought, <em>This is gonna be a good night.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[the next chapter is smut.  it is very gay, if you haven't picked up on that yet.  its only slightly kinky, so if you aren't comfortable with that, don't worry.  just skip to the next chapter, you won't have missed anything important.  I try to make this as reader-friendly as possible, to an extent.  see you guys next chapter!]</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. D R A C O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT WARNING:  This chapter is entirely smut.  No non-con or anything, just pure smut.  If you don't wanna read that you can skip straight to the next chapter, you won't have missed anything important here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I forced the door open, my mouth on his.  Damn he tasted good.  I kicked the door shut and pulled out my wand, casting Muffliato on the door so no one could hear him scream.  'Cuz he would.</p><p>I shoved him on to the bed and ripped off my shirt while he did the same.  Then I layed on top of him and starting kissing him roughly again.  I could feel my bulge rubbing up against his, and he started grinding his hips to create friction.  It only turned me on more.  Fuck.</p><p>My lips left his and trailed across his perfectly chiseled jaw and down his neck, alternating between kissing and biting and sucking his neck.  There were hickeys everywhere, of every size.  i could feel him shivering underneath me and his heavy breathing set me on fire.  Or maybe that was the Fireball from earlier.  Who knows.</p><p>"Mmm... fuckkkk..." he breathed out.</p><p>"You sexy bastard," I whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe and tugging slightly.  I sucked another mark just below his ear before making out with him again.</p><p>His hands were behind my neck and on the small of my back, forcing our bodies together.  We moved to the middle of the bed and I straddled his hips, his belt buckle biting into my leg.  i moved to the side and slowly removed his belt, knowing it was driving him wild.  I threw his across the room and put my mouth at his waistline, biting into the pants and pulling them over his ass and hard dick.  I bit his boner through his briefs and kissed all the way up to his lips.</p><p>"Take off my pants.  Now."  I commanded.</p><p>"Yes sir," he winked before putting his hands on my ribs and lightly trailing them down to my waist before yanking my pants down.  The waistband grinding over my cock made me groan with pleasure.  Then his hands climbed back up my legs, his strong fingers caressing the inside of my thighs.  My knees got week and I had to grab his shoulders to keep from falling over.  He reached under the fabric of my briefs and up to my cocked where he gently pinched it before slipped out again and pulling my briefs down too.  My hard-on sprang up and Harry drank in the sight hungrily.</p><p>I pulled his briefs down a little harder than I meant but he groaned too.  Then i made him lay down again and i pressed my body on top of his, us making out.  My hand crept down to his cock and i wrapped my whole hand around it before squeezing light and hard.  I summoned some lube and doused my hand and his in it before we both pumped up and down on each others dicks.</p><p>"Stop," I told him, pulling away.  I sat back a little bit.  "I want you to lay down, your head near me, back down.  Start jerking yourself off and mouth fuck me.  Now."  </p><p>"Holy fuck I like it when you talk to me like that," he moaned, flipping around.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>I lowered my cock into his mouth and he licked me up and down and sucked me and blew me.  I watched his own hand on his cock, pumping up and down in the way he likes.  His teeth scraped the full length of my cock.</p><p>"Oh godddd... Harry..." And then he froze.</p><p>"Wait Draco we can't-"</p><p>"Shhhhh," I cut him off.  I pulled out of his mouth and leaned down to kiss him.  "Give in.  Please.  You know you want to and I'm drunk as fuck right now.  We both need this.  Now <em>please</em> keep going."</p><p>He hesitated.  "But, our history-"</p><p>"Makes this even more right.  Enemies with benefits?"</p><p>"Enemies with benefits," he said.</p><p>I smiled wickedly and adjusted so my cock was near his and we were kissing.  Then I grabbed the lube again and clumsily slathered my cock and his entrance.</p><p>"Oh yes please," he moaned.</p><p>"Please what?  I want you to say it." I bit out every syllable like poison.</p><p>He looked me dead in the eyes, widening his legs and said, "Fuck me harder than you've ever fucked before, daddy."</p><p>I started with my fingers, forcing them inside him to see how stretched he was.  Damn he was tight.  Guess he hadn't been layed by too many guys yet.  Glad to be his first.</p><p>"No Draco, don't stretch me.  I'll be fine.  Just go."</p><p>He didn't need to tell me twice.  I pulled out and positioned my hard cock that was dripping with precum.  I slowly started to push in.  it took a minute, but I was all the way inside him.  I almost came just at the feeling of his tight walls around me.</p><p>I grabbed one of his legs and threw it over my shoulder.  As a last thought, I summoned ropes and bound his hands together above his head, tied to the headboard.  I looked at him and leaned down and whispered, "you sexy little bastard" before slamming into him.  He shouted and moaned.</p><p>"Oh god, yes Draco, yes!  Fuckkkk, fuck, harder, go harder, oh god, ahhhhh..."</p><p>I guided one of his hands to his dick and made him jack off.  "What's my name?"</p><p>"Draco... mmmmm..."</p><p>"No!" I stopped thrusting.  I was gonna be a bitch to him.  "Whats my name in bed?"</p><p>He looked up at me desperately and said "Daddy.  You're my daddy.  Please don't stop fucking me daddy oh god I wanna cum!"</p><p>"You'll cum at my pace, slut."  With that, I thrusted hard into him again and again and again.</p><p>"Oh godddd... Draco Daddy!  Daddy... oh fuckkkkk"</p><p>Hearing him moan was my favorite thing and before I knew it I was jerking him off while fucking him hard.  It felt so good.</p><p>"Oh god harry... you're my little slut... you're my toy... Fuckkkk..."</p><p>"I'm so close Draco!  Please, I'm begging you, let me come."</p><p>"Call me by my name, slut."</p><p>"Let me come, daddy..."</p><p>"Of course little slut.  Cum right now," I said as I leaned my head over and aimed his cock so that his powerful cum shot out in ropes into my mouth and all over my face.  I orgasmed at the same time, my hips bucking into him while I did. I pulled out and made him suck my juices off my cock before collapsing next to him, my head on his chest and my arms around his waist.</p><p>"Holy fuck," I muttered.</p><p>"I know.  You're so fucking good, Draco," he whispered.  Then I thought I felt him fall asleep, so I was gonna get up and clean up  but he tightened his grip on me.  So I layed with him and right before I fell asleep I swear I felt him kiss my forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. H A R R Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco lying naked on my bare chest was the most fabulous feeling in the world.  It was even better than when we were... he couldn't even think about it.</p><p>By now it was around 22:00.  Draco was still asleep.  His breathing was slightly uneven, but in a pattern.  It was so relaxing.  My arms were around him and I could feeling the steady rising and falling of his chest.  I was just breathing in the scent of him, trying not to let my mind wander.  it wasn't working.</p><p>Would he remember any of this in the morning?  How would he act around me?  Could it happen again?  Today had been his best day for a long time.  Neither of us thought about the war or our scars or pain... we both just existed together.  It's kind of like... we were healing.  </p><p>But there's no way he felt the same way.  I mean, Draco was totally wasted.  Alcohol makes you horny, he was so drunk he probably just... acted on impulse.  Forgot it was me.  He was using me.  Yea, that's it...</p><p>Do I want to be more with him?  I don't know.  It's hard for me to forget all the years of bullying, but he's honestly really cute.  Rude and snarky, sure, but also sweet and protective and strong-willed.  </p><p>Draco started to stir and I figured he'd wake up soon.  I had to get out of here.  No way I was sticking around for him to let me down with "this was a one-time thing" or "I don't wanna be with you". </p><p>"Harry..."  he muttered, shifting so we were spooning and I was the big spoon.  </p><p>"I'm gonna go get us some food and you a hangover potion, okay?  I'll be right back," I spoke softly into his ear.  He gently nodded, still mostly asleep.  "Sleep well, baby."</p><p>My eyes widened slightly.  The 'baby' just slipped out.  I could've sworn I saw Draco smile, but I didn't stick around to find out.  I slipped my arm out from under him and untangled our fingers.  I threw on my t-shirt and grabbed the rest of the clothes off the floor.  Walking out of his room, I glanced back at him. </p><p><em>Damn</em> I thought.  <em>He's so fucking gorgeous...</em>  </p><p>I sighed and my shoulders drooped and I walked out.  </p><p>As I passed the stairs I glanced down to the kitchen where I noticed some things on the counter.  So I walked downstairs in my shirt and briefs to see what it was.  The cold wood floor on my bare feet was surprisingly comforting.</p><p>I walked around the island to find two hangover potions and two bowls of chicken noodle soup and when I looked up, Narcissa was sitting at the counter across from me.</p><p>"Oh!  Narcissa, I didn't-"</p><p>"Don't fret, Harry.  We're friends.  I don't care that you're not wearing pants or that you slept with my son."</p><p>My eyes widened.  "How did you-"</p><p>"I just know.  Don't worry about it.  I knew one or both of you would come home drunk and hungry, so I prepared.  That's what a mother does.  I'm not going to ask questions.  Just go take the soup and potions up to Draco."  She smiled a motherly, knowing smile.  </p><p>I opened my mouth to say something but I realized I didn't know what to say.  "Thank you, Narcissa."</p><p>I took the soup and one potion up to Draco's room after throwing my clothes on my bed.  I gently pushed the door open.  Thank god he was still asleep.  </p><p>I walked over to his bedside table and set down his soup and potion.  I made to leave and go back to my room but Draco mumbled my name.</p><p>"Harry... come back..."</p><p>I turned around and walked to his side of the bed, pulling the covers over him before sitting down.</p><p>"Hey.  I brought you some soup.  And here-" I uncorked the hangover potion, "-drink this.  It'll make you feel better."  I brought it to his lips and he parted them enough to drink.  He was still basically asleep.  He looked like an angel.  <em>My</em> angel.  </p><p>He drank the potion and I cast a warming spell on his soup.  Then I leaned over and kissed his forehead.  But I hesitated before pulling away.  I put my fingertips underneath his chin and guided his head slightly upwards so I could kiss him for what would probably be the last time.  He'd never want to kiss me again, I'm sure.  So I made this one last.  It was gentle.  It was sweet.  He kissed back a tiny bit... or maybe that was my imagination.  Whichever it was, I knew I was in trouble.  I was starting to love Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. D R A C O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning alone.  As usual.  Just my luck that the only boy I feel a connection with while having sex just up and leaves.</p><p>Waking up with Harry next to me would've been perfection.  But instead I woke up with a dent in my mattress.  I didn't have a headache from the alcohol though, so he must've gotten me a hangover potion at some point.  Which meant he cares about me.  But he couldn't... or else why would he have left?  </p><p>I saw the soup and how good it smelled and went to drink it but my lips felt... tingly.  His kisses from the night before lingered on my lips.  </p><p>While I was eating my soup it occurred to me that he probably thought I was too drunk to remember anything.  Harry probably used me to get laid, thinking I wouldn't remember in the morning.  There go my hopes of being anything more with him.</p><p>I finished my soup and looked for my shirt, only to not be able to find it.  I decided just to put on a new one, figuring it got thrown somewhere obscure in last nights fun.</p><p>I glanced at the muggle alarm clock by my bed.  Midnight.  Great.  Better get some studying in.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>I was making coffee in the kitchen when I felt eyes on me.</p><p>"Morning, Potter," I mumbled.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>We moved around the kitchen, not avoiding each other but also not making an effort to interact.</p><p>"Do you still want help assembling the furniture today?  I'm free all day," I suggested apprehensively.</p><p>He hesitated.  "Uhm... sure.  I'm heading over in about an hour.  Whenever you wanna apparate over is fine."</p><p>"Okay."  And that was that.  He walked back upstairs.  I poured myself coffee and did the same.</p><p>Once I was in my room again, I decided to tidy up.  I picked up the bedding that had been thrown around and put the lube back in the drawer.  </p><p>I put extra effort into my appearance for god knows what reason.  I combed my hair but didn't slick it back.  I put on tight black ripped jeans that framed my arse and a loose green t-shirt.  After brushing my teeth I checked the time.  Harry would be there by now.  I'd better get over there and help him.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>"Draco!"  Harry shouted, before pushing me out of the way of a falling bookcase.  It crashed to the floor with a bang, causing dust to poof off of it.  I was in his arms again.  Dammit.  But i made no effort to pull away.</p><p>"What the hell?  How come you keep almost dying?"  he fussed, his arms still around my waist.</p><p>"Maybe I'm just trying to find excuses to be in your arms, as you have so graciously let me be now," I flirted, raising my arms so they were around his neck.</p><p>He froze, tightening his grip on me.  I leaned in slowly and instantly regretted it.  <em>He hates me,</em> I thought.  So instead I changed courses to his ear and whispered "Gonna let go?"</p><p>His arms dropped to his side and I breathed slightly on his neck while turning and walking to pick up my wand and levitate the bookcase back together.  "Guess we didn't assemble this very well huh?  I don't know about you but I'm using magic from here on out."</p><p>"Good idea," Harry agreed.  I glanced over to see that he had collapsed on the dark blue couch we'd assembled over an hour ago, when I noticed his shirt.  It was mine that I was looking for earlier.  He must've taken it on accident.</p><p>"Hey, that's my shirt!"  I said.</p><p>"Oh, it is?  how did I get it?"  Harry looked confused.</p><p>"You must've grabbed it when you left my room last night-"  I started.  Then I stopped and my face fell.  I turned to walk back over to the bookcase but Harry grabbed my hand to stop me.</p><p>"You... remember last night?"</p><p>"Of course, idiot.  I was drunk, not amnesiac."  I mumbled.</p><p>"Oh.  I didn't think you would."</p><p>I rolled my eyes.  "Of course you didn't.  You just wanted one night of good sex and then to blow me off.  I get it.  I've done that before.  Just didn't think you'd do it to me after the day we had, but whatever."</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"I should go."</p><p>"Draco c'mon-"</p><p>"No.  I don't wanna hear your dumb excuses.  This whole thing was a mistake anyway.  Don't count on seeing me anymore."</p><p>"Draco wait!  Please, if you would just listen-"</p><p>"No Harry, I won't-"</p><p>"Draco!  Listen to me!" He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.</p><p>I stopped.  I didn't wanna hear it.  But here I was.</p><p>"Draco, I-" He sighed.  "Yesterday was one of the best days I've had in years.  I didn't think about the war or my scars once, you know that?  I didn't stress and I wasn't anxious.  Being with you at the store and teasing you... It just felt- feels- so natural.  I constantly wanna hold your hand and... last night, after we, ya know-"</p><p>"Had the best fucking sex ever?" I interjected with a small smile.</p><p>"-yes, after we had the best fucking sex ever, I layed there, and I held you, and I felt your breathing and I thought about it and figured you wouldn't want anything more with me.  And I know you don't.  But I do.  For some crazy reason, being around you makes me feel happy.  I love that.  I wanna... I wanna be with you Draco.  Even if it doesn't last, I wanna savor every moment.  Because you're amazing and gorgeous and sexy and you smell good and- I don't know.  I'm sorry.  You can go.  I just figured I'd shoot my shot, you know?"</p><p>I looked down at my feet before looking back up at him.  "I thought you were using me.  I thought you left because you didn't want it to be anything more than good sex.  So I didn't push it.  But Harry, I've been flirting with you all day!  You haven't reacted to any of it!  You're giving me the most mixed signs on the planet, dumbass."</p><p>"You've been flirting?  I thought you were just being... I don't know... weird?" </p><p>I looked at him incredulously.  "Okay, whatever.  The point is, I like you too and you're cute and..." I trailed off.  I've never been very good with feelings.  So instead I walked closer to Harry, closing the gap between us.  His chest was on mine and I felt him heart race.  I put my hand under the side of his jaw and chin and pulled him into me, kissing him hard.  </p><p>He kissed me back and it was magical.  I wanted the kiss to go on forever.  But it ended when the doorbell rang.  We sprang apart, startled by the noise and walked to the door, opening it to find my mother standing there.</p><p>"Oh, you're both here, good!"  She glanced down at our hands, which were still together, and smiled.  "I was just hoping to teach Harry the wall painting spell, but Draco I'm sure you can do it yourself.  I'll leave you two alone."</p><p>With that, she apparated away.  I closed the door and turned to Harry.  "So you promise you weren't just using me for sex?  You really want something with me?"</p><p>Harry looked me in the eyes and said "I promise.  I want you Draco.  I really do."</p><p>"Then... what would you say to the idea of being my boyfriend?"</p><p>He smiled that gorgeous, radiant smile and answered, "I'd say absolutely, my love."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya!  This was so much fun to write but actually a lot shorter than I planned, so if you want a second book comment or something!  Also comment what you want more of in a possible book 2 (smut, flirting, maybe relationship problems or something? or if you wanna see more of another character?) Anyway that's all from me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>